Dream Mew World
by TaiyakinoNaku
Summary: The adventures of Tokyo Mew Mew live on in the dreams of Fans!  Mainly OCs. Couples  OCxOC, ZakuroxMinto, PurinxTaruto


**MEW DREAM WORLD**

**. A Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfiction .**

**. Authoress Notes .**

Hiyo there! Just so you know, this is a rewrite of a story I worked on waaayyy back when I was a wee lil'middle schooler! Now, I'm rewriting it. And it's different. So yeah. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! Or youtube! Or Yugioh Abridged! Also, I AM "Mew Satou", the authoress of the original version of this story, so... Don't eat me for stealing my own idea, ne? Oo;

**CHAPTER ONE; **Like a Dream Come True!

"It's almost been four years, ne?"

"Mm..."

"Four years since it ended."

"Mm..."

"... Waaah! It's not fair!"

"Mm..."

It was the year 2007. The location? XXXX, USA. Sitting on a bright pink bed in a pink room with anime posters plastered all over the walls, two girls discussed the sad fate of their all time favorite series.

That fate? Over.

That series? Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Ne... Liz-chan?"

"Mm?"

"Wouldn't it be nice if Tokyo Mew Mew could continue?"

"Mm." Replied Liz, the blonde and shorter of the two highschoolers. Like her friend, Bree, Liz was hunched over a laptop, surfing pages.

"I mean... There would be an awesome villain, cool heroes... You know, I still have those pictures from back when we tried to write a Mew story."

"Really now?"

"Yeah!" Bree chirped, placing her own laptop on the bed and heading to gather up the pictures. It was night, since the two girls were planning on having a sleepover while they finished up work on a big AP History project.

The brown haired girl, tall and unnaturally thin, scrambled around the room on her hands and knees as she searched through the "second carpet" of drawings for her old sketches.

Seconds later, she emerged, getting to her feet and walking over to Liz.

"See see? Mew Satou and Mew Meron!" She chirped, "Remember them?"

"So that's what Mew Satou looks like now?" Liz commented when she lifted her blue-green gaze from the laptop to look at the picture, "When'd you add the extra ribbons?"

"Shut up! It's not my fault I'm into frill nowadays!"

Liz just laughed. "Anyways, Bree, we need to get back to work!"

Bree frowned. "Hmph... You have no right to lecture me nano desu yo!"

"Do too. Haven't you been watching me work?"

Pouting, Bree glanced over Liz's shoulder to see how much work her friend had been doing.

And then snapped.

"HEY! That's not work at all! You're watching Yugioh Abridged!" Bree snapped, snatching control of Liz's laptop and exiting out of the youtube video.

"Waaah! It's not my fault! It's addicting!" Liz whined, laughing a bit. Bree joined the laughter, since she had been expecting Liz to be doing something other than work from the start.

"Oh... It's late." Bree murmured, "I need to go get the mail."

"Wha? At midnight?"

"Hey. The deal was that if you slept over, I'd have gotten the mail out of the mailbox five hours ago. I'll be back." Promised Bree as she slipped off the bed again and headed outside.

It was dark and cold. Puddles dotted the floor since it had rained the night before. Still holding her latest sketch of Mew Satou, Bree tipped toed outside, her feet bare and going numb from the cold of the wet evening pavement.

"Ooh ooh ooh! So cold-NYA!" She screamed in alarm, stepping into an ankle deep puddle. Tears welled up in her eyes and she bit her lip, trying hard not to cry.

"Cold cold cold" She whimpered, "Auuu! Not fair, not fair."

"What's not fair?"

The voice was obviously that of a boy. Bree blinked and turned slowly to face the person who had been talking to her, a boy, just as she'd guessed. He looked to be about her age, maybe 17 or 18, and had short blonde hair and dull blue eyes.

Something about him was really familiar, but Bree couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was.

"What's not fair?" He repeated, a bit more impatiently this time.

Bree gasped and fumbled with her picture, dropping one in the process. It fell like a feather, landing perfectly in the puddle at her feet and slowly sinking under the water's surface.

The girl yelped.

"Ah no! Nyaaa My picture!" She whimpered, dropping to her knees and getting more wet when she tried to save it. When her skirt got wet, Bree just whined louder.

"Auuu! Looky at whatcha did!" The girl snapped at the boy, "Yer bad luck! BAAAD luck! Now I'm all wet n cold n my precious picture is RUINED."

The blonde shrugged.

"Don't blame me just because you're a bit stupid." He replied. Despite his cruel words, he did offer a hand to help her up.

Bree stuck out her tongue. "No way in hell!" She snapped, "You MEEEA-ny!"

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice!" Argued the blonde, "Geez! You're so rude!"

"Don't you dare call me rude you big ol'fat-"

SMACK.

Her insult was cut short when a glittering clear rock fell from the sky and hit her square on the forehead.

For a moment, Bree was silent. Then she reached up and carefully took it off, examining it.

It was round but also a bit flat, looking like a little pendent. Engraved on it was a heart with little upside-down J's and four dots below it. And, like a diamond, it reflected thousands of colours, seeming to glow in the dark night.

"Oooh... Nifty..." She murmured.

Upon seeing it, the boy reached out to take it. Bree had other plans, though, pulling away and holding her little treasure close to her chest.

"Nuh-uh, Jerk Face! This is mine!"

"No, I think you're confused." Snapped the blonde, "That's mine, it was supposed to hit me-"

"But it didn't. HA." Bree shot back, sticking out her tongue at the boy, "It hit _ME._ So, logically, that makes it _MINE._"

"What kind of logic is that? By that logic, if you get hit with a soccer ball then it's yours!"

"Heck yes! Care to see my collection?"

There was a tense silence, then Bree turned and headed inside. "See you, boy Thanks for attracting the shiny space rock."

"Why you... FINE! Take it." The blonde snapped, before stomping off.

It was only when he was out of sight that Bree sighed and sulked a bit.

Why did she always act so mean towards people she wanted to be friends with?

_Curse the anti-social fairy_

That night, Liz and Bree decided to camp out in sleeping bags by the big TV so they could watch anime until 4am. Bree, who was wearing her Misha cosplay Pjs, held the round stone close all night, just in case that blonde boy (who she'd decided was a pervert) snuck into the house to get it back.

Once she'd fallen asleep, the stone in Bree's hands began to glow brightly.


End file.
